1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a handheld tool, and more particularly to an innovative tool which is a ratchet.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
With the elastic support of the elastic parts and position switching of the switching parts, the conventional ratchet tool enables the unidirectional latched block or snap gauge to be snapped (or articulated) along the preset rotational direction, or otherwise rotated reversely in an idle state. Yet, there are shortcomings for the typical ratchet tool are observed during actual application.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.